something she never saw coming
by wild-in-spirit
Summary: she was only an informant, then a test subject, but could this woman become more to the torchwood team or will she destroy everything they know rated M for language
1. intorductions

I was never what people would call the 'stand out in a crowd' woman, I was normal. So when he walked into my surgery I didn't expect him to walk up to me and ask me to join him for a coffee. Me being the suspicious person I am who always goes by her gut instincts told him no, I had a job needing finished and I didn't trust anyone else to do it but really I had got a weird vibe from him, I had thought he had accepted it until he walked back in two days later, this time with a copper I knew as Gwen Cooper. She was nice enough, the usual welsh cop apart from she was another one I got a weird vibe of there being more there than what appeared. They wanted to know about a patient that had come in, a man with stab wounds. I told them they had strange markings like no knife I had seen before, and they asked, wait no they told me not to divulge that information to anyone else and right there and then I knew what the vibe I had gotten off of them was; they were part of bloody Torchwood. Nosing around and trying to be all secretive when in reality everyone knew who and what they did. My names Dr Amelia Darkwood or Miss Milly to my students, I'm a surgeon, a psychologist, a children's tutor and so many more things that even Torchwood themselves couldn't even comprehend and if I had my say the secret would die with me.

**really short first chapter but it's just a taster. REVIEWS PLEASE**


	2. the team

"Miss Milly, Miss Milly, some people are here to see you."

Little Emma Jamison had been a girl I had been tutoring since she was 6, she's 10 now.

"Who is it Emma?"

"I think its Torchwood Miss Milly. There are 5 of them, 3 men and 2 women. One of them looks as if he's stepped right out of the past. Shall I send them in?"

I knew they'd be here soon.

"Sure, go ahead Emma. Before you go, have you done your reading today?"

"I was about to go and ask Marty to listen to me. That will be ok won't it Miss Milly?"

"Of course it will. As I'll be busy with our 5 guests I unfortunately won't have much time. Perhaps you could help Marty with his writing while you two are together. It would be a great help."

"Ok Miss Milly, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Emma."

A few minutes passed before my 5 guests walked in. Oh yes, these are definitely Torchwood. Gwen and the doctor where two of them.

"Ok, what do you lot want now? I told those two everything I know back at the hospital and I haven't learnt anything else since and if I did I would have told you then or at least phoned you on the number you gave to me."

"Why are you at a child's teaching facility Dr Darkwood?"

"I'm a volunteer tutor for children with learning disabilities such as reading impediments, writing problems and even social issues that cause them to be rejected by society. They are all equal here and help each other when need be. That young girl you just met is Emma Jamison; she has been one of my students since she was 5 because when she still had problems speaking her parents thought perhaps she had hearing issues but really she just didn't understand what was being said and needed the explanation. Now as long as she regularly reads she has no problems. A few words are difficult for her but if someone helps she learns faster. Now, why are you 5 here?"

"Actually, we're here to talk about you Dr Darkwood? How long have you been living in Cardiff?"

"Around four, maybe 5 years, why?"

"Where did you live before?"

"Different places, I enjoyed to travel. I was born and raised in Girvan, a small town in Scotland, I moved about; going from Scotland to New Zealand over to Australia, to America and Brazil. I went everywhere and anywhere I could. Why, what's this about?"

"We did a run on your fingerprints and found that you are no where on the system. Nothing what so ever. How do you explain that?"

Oh, shit, I'm screwed.

"I'm good at hiding from the world."

"No, I think you're good at hiding who you really are, or maybe what you really are. So, do you want to tell us what's going on or do we have to force you?"

"How bout this…"

I looked straight at him and concentrated. Slowly objects in the room started to rise and circle the room.

"…You leave me alone and I won't kill your friends Captain Jack Harkness; time agent, immortal and killer."

I am human; I just have abilities unknown to the human kind. When I was 7 I found I could read peoples minds, soon I could control their minds and even make them forget ever seeing me. When I was 13, I was being bullied and got so mad the whole class room started to shake and objects rose into the air surrounding us. That's why I travelled so much, to get away from all of those people.

"What are you?"

"I'm not a thing Toshiko Sato, I'm a person. And trust me when I say an extremely dangerous one. Now, leave and don't ever come looking again, I don't like altering people's memories but will do so if I am threatened."

Four of the five started backing out, the one left was Jack.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dr Amelia Kilgour Darkwood and you know something…"

I let all objects fall to the floor.

"…I wish I wasn't like this. I wish I was normal and couldn't hear every thought or every person I meet. I hate being abnormal."

He slowly walked towards me and took me into a hug and slowly whispered in my ear,

"Normal is so over-rated."

I had used so much energy reading their minds and holding all of those objects up that I passed out in his arms.

**reviews please**


	3. the test

I woke up to different sounds; I looked up to find myself in a cell. Yeah, cos that is really going to hold me.

"I see you're awake."

I saw Jack leaning against the wall next to my cell.

"Way to point out the obvious. Just out of curiosity, do you really think this is going to hold me?"

"Probably not but it was worth a try and I spose I wanna see your power put to test."

"And you didn't get enough of that back at my office? Get real, I'm betting you have your little team watching and monitoring us right now and have your little computer expert ready and waiting to measure my height of power. Well, here you go."

I waved my hand and straight away the door opened.

"That wasn't much of a test."

I slowly walked over to him, well that was until I heard a hissing sound from behind me. I looked over to see some kind of creature. My guess was an alien breed. I walked over to him and just looked him in the eyes. The hissing stopped and all we did was look.

_**Who are you? Are you humans mate?**_

_No, I'm not the humans mate. I'm a test subject. I'm different from them so they want to study me._

_**So, human, we are alike?**_

_In many ways, yes I spose yes we are. What do they call you?_

_**They give no name, I am only breed.**_

_What do your kind call you?_

_**Bromakolium**_

_Do you mind me calling you Brom, Bromakolium is a bit long to be calling you all the time._

_**Of course, what is your name, human?**_

_Amelia, my students call me Milly but many call me Mel._

_**Milly, I like that. What is humans' name?**_

_Jack. If you are telepathic why not talk to them?_

_**Because they do not talk to Bromakolium, they scared that Bromakolium will kill them but he wants to go home. He needs home.**_

"Jack, why is Brom still here?"

"Brom?"

"Yes, his name is Bromakolium, but he doesn't mind me calling him Brom."

"And how would you know that?"

_Because I'm telepathic Jack, and so is he._ "Is there no way to get him home?"

He seemed to still be reeling over the new discovery.

"We can look, can you find out if he is happy with what his food is? We never know what different aliens want or need."

I looked back at Brom. _Are you happy with the food?_

_**It is fine thank you; will the human and his followers help?**_

_Jack says they are going to do their best. I will make sure they do so, I promise._

_**I thank you Milly, I trust you.**_

"The food is fine, but he trusts us to do our best to get him home somehow. I'm not going anywhere by the way Jack, I'm going to stay and help. I'm not leaving him."

**REVIEWS PLEASE. will update as soon as possible**


End file.
